


You're still My Love

by MoonYue



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lucy's gullible, My First Smut, Robins so sad he'll do it, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonYue/pseuds/MoonYue
Summary: Poor Robin misses his wife Lucina now that she went back into the future. Well, preteen Lucina is here. But will she accept his love the same way older Lucina does?





	1. Changing the Future (Robin x Young Lucina)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about how old lil Lucina is here, She's about 11. And normal Lucina is 17. And if this gets enough support, I'll continue it!  
> Normal Lucina will be in the 2nd chapter, if chapter 1 gets a good amount of views. :)   
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Robin sighs. She's gone. Lucina had declared her love for him, and now, shes gone. And she had to go back. She couldn't stay, this was not her timeline. He sits, sad and alone, slipping whatever this drink was that Mario had sent him. Robin didn't notice the label on the side ,"Big Shroom", a popular brand of sex stimulant from the Mushroom Kingdom. Robin takes another sip and leaves his tent. But wait a second, Lucina is here. Kinda. It's not his Lucina. This Lucina is younger. It's still Lucina though.

But Robin felt something. He must see the love of his life again, even if she's just a child at this point. He walks out to Chrom's tent, and enters. There she is. The perfect girl. His friends daughter. She looks at him cutely. "Hello, Robin!" She bounces up and runs to him. That's cute. He hugs her as she hugs him. "Hey Lucy." This is his future wife. He could tell her that, right? And he could treat her that way. He just must tell her. "Lucina, can I..tell you a little secret? Between you and me?" She turns to look up at him. "Yeah, of course, what's up, Robin!" She's so cheery at this stage in life. Too happy.

"Lucy.....we..." Robin look down at Lucina, Lucy, as they called her when older Lucina was here, to tell the difference."Go on." The little exalt says. "As you know, Lucina and I were married... and you being her...." Robin looks away, he just told a kid that they were technically married! This is wrong on too many levels. "A-and...Lucina went back into the future...so I wanted to ask..if we can do something that we did that usually only adults do." He looks back at her confidently, hoping she'll accept.

But the girl only looks away, blushing in confusion. For one, her dad's friend is her future husband. A boy! Lucy knows boys may have cooties. She's too old to still be believing in that, but she does, just being careful in case it's true. Second, she's curious what this 'adult' thing was. "Father says always try new things..so I wanna try this." The exalt looks back to Robin. "But first, whats the 'adult' thingy?" 

The tactician returns the glare. "Well..." _Damn, What have I done?! I have to explain sex to an eleven year old girl!_ But Robin realizes that he can exploit little Lucy's innocent head until she remembers his name into the future. He can ensure that they will be in love! Now, to get her to fuck him. Oh, here's a good one. "I'll explain it like this. Do you like sugar, Lucy?" Lucy's face lights up hearing the word.

"Sugar? Where!?" She turns her head around, looking around the tent, maybe he hide some cubes somewhere. Then Lucy runs around the tent, looking around for a cube or two. Robin's watching his future girl bend over constantly, looking with such intent. "Hey Lucy, I'll tell you where the sugar is. But you have to do something for me, ok?" Lucy turns back to face him. "Just tell me!" Lucy says impatiently. "I really really want that sugar!" 

Robin laughs a bit. She's too easy. "All you have to do is cover your eyes. Turn around, no peeking, and I'll get you sugar." Unsurprisingly, Lucy was already doing it as he spoke.He smirks and starts unzipping his pants. He knew she loved so much she'd do this, not knowing this is the same act that makes children like her. Oh boy. He pulls out his now hardened cock and tells the girl to turn around and uncover her eyes. Lucy gasps. "W-Wha! Whats this!" Oh, she has no idea. Time to teach her a bit.

"This, Lucy, is my penis. It can make sugar. But you have to lick and suck on it for that. Think you can you do that, Lucy?~" Robin wiggles it a bit. Gotta make it appealing, like sex is a game. Well, it kinda is, that's why he has to prove to little Lucy that it's fun. Lucy pokes it lightly as he waves it around. "Wow! So all I have to use it like a popsicle, and it can make sugar?" Lucy asks. Robin replies, "Yep, thats it. Hell, all men have a penis. You can try it with others too." 

Lucy starts thinking about what he means. All the boys can make sugar from their bodies? Even Father? Maybe Father can't....or can he? She'd have to try that later. The exalt awkwardly grips the aching cock in front of her, a moan from the tactician was the response to this. "Ahh....that's good.." Surprise, Lucy has lucky skill. That will be useful later. "Ahh...ok, you're doing good! Now, start sucking the whole thing..."

"Wait, how?" The girl has no idea in what context Robin meant by that. Her mouth is right above his member. "Here, open your mouth, I can do this part." Lucy's mouth opens wide. Despite her being very obedient with everything so far, she failed to do a simple suck. Robin decides to punish that failure by doing that action himself, grabbing her hair and thrusting into her mouth with a brutal force. "All the way in!" Lucy didn't like this; Robin's dick was going all the way inside, and she wasn't ready. The poor girl is choking a bit, she really doesn't know how to breathe with something thrusting in her mouth. Her eyes well up with tears from the man's harsh force. Robin uses her blue, silky hair to use as leverage, pulling on it, forcing the girl to be balls-deep on her future lover. He releases her hair to then switch to her head, holding it down on his cock, effectively blocking the exalt's airways. Sputtering and gagging, Lucy looks up to Robin, maybe this isn't as fun as she thought. Robin kept her head deep until she was about to faint, then he would release her for a few seconds to let her breathe, then thrusting her back onto him with a smile. 

Eventually, He stops his pattern and lets the exalt breathe without a cock in her throat. She coughs,takes some deep breathes, sniffles and wipes some tears from her crying, a few lines of spit linking her mouth to the now slime-coated penis. Breathless, the young Lucina mutters. "Where's...the sugar I was promised.." Robin smirks as he rubs himself faster. "Open wide~ It's coming!" Lucina opens her lips to catch the cumshots, but ends up flinching from the quick shots, closing her mouth as the glops of white semen lands on her face, some almost in her eyes, she shuts them just in time. In about a minute, Lucy recovers enough to speak. "Y-you...that was the adult t-thing?!" She stutters. Robin realizes his mistake: He was too harsh on her, and now, she wouldn't love him later. He turns to face her and pats her head gently. "I'm sorry Lucy, it's just..I really missed you, well, future you, after she left, and I wanted to fuck you so badly, I-i couldn't control myself...." He looks off, wanting to wish he'd just been more gentle with her.

The two sit in silence for another five minutes, until Lucy breaks the quiet with a barely audible "Robin?". The tactician looks back to her. "Yes, Lucy?"  
"Can we do this again sometime? I kinda liked it...even if i couldn't breathe for some of it!" Lucy says grinning ear to ear. "Of course we can, sweetie." Robin replies. So not only was he forgiven, but now she wanted more? That's a surprise, but little Lucina has much to learn. 

Lucky for her, Robin has much to teach.


	2. Double Double (Lucina and Young Lucina x Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the return of normal Lucina, the lusty tactician has a threesome with the two Lucinas.

The next morning, Lucy quickly runs to Robin's tent. She wants lesson two from him. She had so much fun last time.  
"Robin!!" She calls out. Nothing. No answer. "Robin!" She calls out again. Robin finally comes out. "Lucy?"  
he saids wearily. He clearly has something on his mind. As if something is coming back that he longs for.

And that of course, was Lucina. The one that he had married, not the child Lucina that he 'molested' because the two  
Lucinas are, well, Lucina. And it was that damned drink that made him want to anyway. But Robin still felt the attachment to  
Lucy that he had towards Lucina. 

Robin exits his tent and walks toward Lucy, when a portal opens up between them. The pair move aside to see who this could be.  
Robin gasps as a familar figure comes out from the portal. Lucina herself was back; her world repaired, she was safe to return.  
The tactician runs up to her and hugs her, Lucy looking at the pair: by the way they embraced, they were definitely married.  
"Robin, I...I missed you." Lucina says, tears coming from her eyes. Robin hugs her harder. "It's ok, Lucina, I'm here. you're back, it's ok."  
The two hold each other for a bit longer. 

The couple then share a meal together. "So, why'd you come back, Lucina?" Robin asks. Before Lucina opens her mouth to speak, but Robin cuts her off.  
"Oh, wait, before you say anything, check out what I taught Lucy, er, you!" Robin excuses himself for a moment. Where's Lucy, that girl  
could be anywhere, knowing her. Maybe practicing her swordskills. Man, he really had to teach her how to properly use his 'sword' soon.  
She's playing in her room again, as Robin finds out. "Lucy? I need you for a sec." The girl looks up. "What is it?"

* * *

Robin had Lucy on her knees, licking his cock. Lucina watches with complete awe. She has returned, only to see her husband make a slut out of her younger self?  
"R-robin.....how could you...." Now she remembered it all. Every encounter. Even the one coming up. The man who did it was her lover. "You learned well, Lucina. Join yourself in pleasing me." Lucy stops. "Yeah, you'll remember how good it is." The exalt child says to her older self. Lucina sighs and lowers herself next to....herself. "I was so inncoent, Robin. Why would you take that!" Lucina saids, sighing. "I guess I can't blame you. Its been a while, hasn't it?" Robin nods in agreement."I had to, I missed you so much that I would fuck you as a child." Lucina is silent, but she then looks back at the girl and her love."Well then. Lucy, I'm gonna teach you a new part of the game." 

The girls, or rather, one girl at different ages, had stripped their clothing, laying down on the bed. "Do you have to be naked to do this...it's cold." The younger girl complains. Her older self strokes her youthful counterpart's hair. "You have to be naked. Well, It's possible clothed, but that's cheating. You don't want to cheat on a game, right?" The girl shakes her head. "No, I wanna win the real way!" 

"Gods." Robin has entered nude, hardened by the appearance of his wife as a young girl and how he married her. He is a bit shameful knowing that he got harder from the former than the latter. He really had grown to love that underdeveloped body; but he still loved Lucina's slender figure. "Alright you two, I want you both to get on your hands and knees for me." While Lucina does so without question, Lucy stalls, but eventally gives in and does so as well. Robin smiles at his options. 

He decides that Lucina could teach Lucy by example, and goes behind her first, inserting deep inside as she moans. "You missed this cock, didn't you Lucina?" Robin saids, thrusting into her pussy. "Yes, Robin, I missed you darling~please fuck me hard!" Lucina saids with a needy moan. Robin stops however, changing his mind and quickly pulling out. "Wait, Robin! Lucy is still a virgin!" Lucina implores. The tactician laughs. "So? She's just losing her virginity to me, big deal." He positions in front of Lucy's virgin pussy. "I'll go in slowly, OK sweetie?" The girl takes his promise. "O-ok...."

Robin inserts as slowly as he can, but Lucy can't take his size. She's crying, it's probably painful. If he just thrusts in her faster, she'll have less pain time. Lucy screams out as the whole length is thrusted in, her virginity taken, the twat begins to bleed. "Sorry Lucy. I thought if I sped up the process, we could continue faster, so i'll wait until you are comfortable." Robin saids with concern. "Tell me when I can continue."

After about 5 minutes, Lucy is used to him begin inside. "I-i'm ready Robin..." she saids nervously. The older Lucina observes her husband's actions towards her younger self. The tactician begins to move slowly in and out of the slightly bloodly vagina as Lucy wipes the tears off her face. She's being taken doggie-style in her pussy as Robin holds onto her small body for a bit of support. "Mind if I speed up?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he's already going a bit faster, but Robin stays fairly slow. "Sure, but can we change our places? My hands hurt." 

Robin nods. "We can change position, but first I want to do a side game." Lucy turns her head in confusion. Before she can react, Robin picks her up and puts her face-up on the bed,her juvenile figure flat on her back. Lucina lies beside her in the same posture. Lucy blushes in confusion. "What are you gonna do, Robin?" Robin moves on top of her. "Arms above your head. Lucina....do it for her if she's reluctant." Both exalts look at each other. The smaller one does as she's asked, exposing her chest to Robin's eyes. He grunts as he moves to lick one of her developing breast buds. It hardens immediately as Robin licks it greedily. "Ahgg....Robin....stop it...." She moans and twitches, struggling to keep her arms above her head. Her older persona notices and swiftly grabs both of Lucy's wrists in her hands to keep them up, much to the younger's shock: She didn't want to save herself? 

Robin switches nipples and sucks on the other, tweaking the now-wet right nipple with his fingers as the young exalt tries to break her elder self's grip, but to no avail. "L-lucina....help me..." Lucy begs, "Please help me..." Lucina looks at her youth form, replying with a look that pitied, yet it was a look that was helpless."If I stop this, Lucy, it will change the future. You have to let this happen. I'm sorry." Lucy's mouth twists into a small, understanding smile as Robin reinserts and begins to thrust at a blurring speed. The victimized exalt moans in a mix of pain and pleasure as her tactician cums deep inside of her young womb. Lucina covers her eyes as well as her past self's eyes. 

Robin moves a bit more after he came, but he soon pulls out and delightfully watches as his cum leaks out from Lucy. The two breathe heavily, exhausted. Lucina however, is not tired, and goes to whisper in her lover's ear: "Thank you Robin, she won't say it, but know that I loved this." Lucina looks at the little girl, who had fell asleep from such bliss. "Now that I that you want me as a child, I have a request for tomorrow." Lucina extends her hand to Robin's. Robin takes her hand into his. "And what would that be?"

"Bring her to the ocean. I wish to see you fuck her in swimwear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 views? Nice! As always, I'll continue with enough support.


	3. UPDATE

Hi guys. Its me, Moonyue. 

I havent updated either of my works. I made this to say i'm doing fine, its just i haven't been able to come around with plots or the time to write.  
So, in conclusion, Im a bit busy, but Im ready to come on back, the next chapter of this fic and a new Dragalia Lost fic (Just got into it, i missed the FE event tho) involving Notte and Euden are in preparation, stay tuned, and thanks for the patience! :)


End file.
